Kingdom Hearts: Wings of freedom
by DarkRoseDragon
Summary: Aero Strife, a long lost sibling of Cloud Strife, is now working for Sephiroth and is prowling the streets of Hollow Bastion. Her past is clouded and her life shrouded in darkness. With the help of her brother, Sora, Riku, and the rest of the group maybe...just MAYBE she can find some freedom... Just rated T to be safe. Also, all songs and bands mentioned belong to their owners...


Kingdom Hearts: Wings of freedom

Disclaimer: All Kingdom Hearts characters, songs, and bands mentioned do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them in an attempt to weave an interesting tale, for entertainment's sake only, of course...

Chapter One: The beginning

'_Breath for me, don't wake me from this slumber. Stay with me, possession taking over. Breath for me, don't wake me from this slumber. Stay with me,possession taking over.'_

Music was playing from my small and fairly cheep Mp3 player. It was late in the night as I prowled through the dark streets of Hallow Bastion, ever alert for my mentors enemies. My black boots made no noise on the stone street. The hooves of my Nightmare stallion were a different story though. With every step he took, there was a soft but audible 'clop'. "Hmm, it seems like nobody's awake now. You don't think HE would mind if we destroy just ONE little building, eh Percival ?" I looked to my scarlet eyed beast as he swung his head to and fro, his way of telling me to go ahead with it. Such an enabler, but he was absolutely loyal none the less.

I looked around for a few moments, choosing my target veeeery carefully. It was a bit of an easy choice as most of the houses have a stone roof and only one had a straw roof. Merlin's house,a perfect choice. To destroy that would cause major havoc AND destroy the Restoration Committee base as well. 'Perfect, with THAT roof it'll go up in flames without a problem.' I looked over at Percival with a wicked grin and saw him nod, the same look in his eyes that I must've had. I turned back to the house, about to cast a Dark Firaga, when a _unwelcome_ voice stopped me. "Aero, don't even think about it_. _Now is _NOT _the time to cause chaos, as tempting as it may be." I sighed a bit and turned around to face none other than Sephiroth, or the _master _as he wanted me to call him. Yeah right, like _that_ would ever happen. He seemed distracted for a moment, most likely relishing in the thought of destroying every little thing in sight. 'Yeesh, he's worse than I am...' I couldn't help but think this as I shook my head slightly.

A few seconds passed before he snapped out of his thought and cleared his throat a bit. "Come Aero, you can cause destruction another time. Right now though, we should be heading back." He turned and began walking back, expecting me to follow. As if I have anywhere to go anyways. I sighed a bit and followed, letting my mind wonder a bit. As I did so, flashes from my past came flashing back as they always did whenever I had nothing in particular running through there. Still my memories of my past had yet to return... save for flashes of a blond boy, but that was it. No past, no memories, and most probably no future. A depressing thought, for sure, but most likely true non the less.

It was almost dawn by the time we _FINALLY_ got back to the cave that was temporarily our base of operations. Percival trotted over to his temporary stable area and it was with a heavy sigh that I threw myself down on my makeshift bed nearby. 'Who am I really ? Why can't I remember my past and...just WHO is that boy that keeps flashing through my mind ?' I sighed a bit again, staring vacantly at the ceiling. So many questions raced through my mind and not one of them did I have so much of an inkling of an answer for. 'How annoying...' I sighed a bit and rolled over on my side, how I usually slept. I was so exhausted that, even as I wondered why I hated my own mentor so much, I drifted off into a somewhat chaotic dream world.

That didn't seem to last long though, perhaps an hour or two, before I was woken up by a consistent yet still quiet nickering. I glanced at my mp3 player to see there was still a whole battery symbol before turning a slightly agitated gaze over at Percival. "You're kidding, right ?" He shook his head, neighing loudly as his jet-black mane shifted slightly on his face. "Five more minutes." I yawned and rolled over, much to his agitation. I tried to fall back asleep, but Percival started stomping his hooves and neighing louder before trotting over and flipping me out of bed and onto the ground. "Oooow ! Yeesh, alright already ! Don't get your stirrups in a knot..."

Despite my muscles still being somewhat numb, and just a little bedsore, I pulled myself up off the ground and stretched out some of the soreness. Shuffling through a list of albums I finally settled on a Papa Roach one. Then came the rather daunting task of getting Percival all set up with his blanket, saddle, headgear, and reins. Finally able to feel my legs by the end of all that, I pulled myself up into the worn out saddle of red leather. Seconds later and we were off, cantering out and towards the town with hardly anything yet everything on our minds. It wasn't like we NEEDED to hurry, since we were rarely called upon by Sephiroth to do anything. Heck, there were times we went missing for a month or two on end and he wouldn't even have noticed by the time we got back. That or he really didn't care, which was actually a REALLY good thing. Less annoyances for us, and more time for peace and quiet. 'Why do I even follow him anyways ! I mean, he's a royal pain in the butt and I KNOW he's hiding SOMETHING big from us. Maybe I should just leave for good. I have too much to prove to follow such a royal pain in the butt, and I could very well survive easily with only Percival by my side...Yeah, it's time I started walking my own path and blazing my own trail.' With my mind running along that train of thought, Percival started galloping into town. Unfortunately, his hooves were so loud...


End file.
